Perspectives
by wibblie27
Summary: The same story, but in 3 different views, it doesn't really seem like the same story, but everything is going on at the same time there are 3 main stories Lawrence X Linda, Ferb X Vanessa, Candace X Jeremy, Doffenshmritz X Charlene, Phineas X Isabella
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok, so we aren't confuzzled, there are three different stories going on at once, and they will all over-lap each other at least once. I know that for a little while at first, and even through-out the stories sometimes there will not be a lot of description going on so please don't mind that, everything will come into play later. I know you may find some parts boring, but they will come in handy later on. (All the boring parts I mean) happy reading :D**

'Twas a bright and sunny day in Danville. Ferb Fletcher was out for a walk when he saw Phineas talking to their Mother.

"No Phineas." He heard his mother say strictly.

"But mom!"

"No buts about it Phineas you are NOT getting a half-brother."

"Then what about a sister?"

"NO! Now stop asking!"

"Fine , fine….oh there you are Ferb." Phineas said after seeing Ferb.

Phineas quickly walked over to Ferb, as if he had something he needed to tell Ferb.

"Ferb!" Phineas whispered. "I know what we're gonna do today! But first, you need to come with me until mom is out of ear-shot."

This confused Ferb greatly. When they finally got away from their mom Phineas told Ferb his "great idea"

"Ok, Ferb, this is what we're gonna do today. I don't know how we're gonna do it, but we will. We're gonna make sure that we get a half brother and/or a sister."

Ferb found this quite strange, but he kept his mouth shut as he usually does. That was the story of his life keeping his mouth shut while his brother did all the talking.

Meanwhile…..

Candace was on the phone with Stacy.

"I can't believe this is happening Stace! I just don't know how to tell Jeremy…"

"I'm sure he'll be happy for you. For both of you. Unless he's one of those guys who runs away as soon as heard it happened….."

"Yes, because that helps. Oh just sec I'm getting another call. It's Jeremy! How do I tell him?"

"Calmly, but sternly, and remember, its better to tell him now than later."

"Right, ok, I'll call you back in a bit."

With that she hung up with Stacy and answered Jeremy's call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Candace…what's up?"

"Oh, umm, not much….look Jeremy there's something we need to talk about…and I don't exactly know how to put this…."

"Ok, then, you can just tell me later, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place, to you know, hang-out?"

"Sure! I'll be over there in a bit."

"Ok then, I'll see you there."

Candace called Stacy back.

"Ok Stacy, he asked me to go to the park with him. I'll tell him then."

Meanwhile……

"No Phineas." Linda said strictly

"But mom!"

"No buts about it Phineas you are NOT getting a half-brother."

"Then what about a sister?"

"NO! Now stop asking!"

"Fine , fine….oh there you are Ferb." Phineas said after seeing Ferb.

She then saw Phineas walk away talking to Ferb as Lawrence came outside.

"Linda darling! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you! I had the oddest conversation with your son earlier…."

"Ok, for the last time now he's _our _son. Anyways, what was the conversation about?"

"He said he wanted a half-sibling"

"I just had the same conversation with him."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no of course! What did you tell him?"

"oh, no, definitely.." He said unsurely

"You told him yes didn't you Lawrence?"

He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, the Flynn-Fletchers, Isabella, Jeremy, Stacy and Little Suzie were all sitting around a fire. Phineas pulled Ferb away for a minute. It looked like he really needed to say something to him.

"Ferb, listen up buddy. Ok, like you know how earlier, I said we were gonna get a half-sibling. Well, I have come up with the perfect plan. While mom and dad are in bed, getting ready to go to sleep we bring in your laptop, show them random people doing the nasty, they get tempted, and BAM in 9 months we have a half-sibling."

"But I thought mom and dad were too old to-"

"Ferb, I like you better when you're quiet."

This offended Ferb incredibly.

"Well, if you like it so much when I'm quiet, maybe I should just leave!"

"Ferb, that's not what I meant I just think that-"

"That's the problem! You don't think before you speak! Well I'm done with you! I put up with all your crap this entire summer! I'm done with you Phineas!"

"Yeah but Ferb-"

"DONE!"

And with that Ferb stormed off to go pack to go wherever he was going.

When Phineas went back to sit down he felt as though all he worked for this summer was for nothing.

* * *

As Candace sat beside Jeremy, she thought about how she should tell him. She didn't even know if she wanted too. Then she was about to tell him, when he got up to get another marshmallow. Candace sighed, then felt something poke into her back. As she turned around she saw Little Suzie Johnson poking her with a stick.

"Guess what Candace?" She said with an evil smile on her face. "I know your secret."

"what secret?" Candace asked nervously

"The secret about how like a month ago you and my big brother did the nasty, you weren't protected, and now, your preggo."

"First of all, how? And second, aren't you a little young to know about all of that?"

"Yes, yes I am. And also, everybody knows, except for Jeremy…so you better not tell him, or else he'll go away, and never wanna speak to you again."

Just as she finished talking Jeremy came back.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Jeremy asked

"I'm fine, just tired." Said Candace

"Actually I was talking to little Suzie, but that's cool too."

Just as he said that they saw Ferb yelling at Phineas and then storming into the house.

"Well that was odd." Said Candace in a confuzzled manner.

* * *

Lawrence and Linda Fletcher were sitting as far away from each other as possible while the kids were sitting all around them. Well it wasn't so much that Lawrence wouldn't talk to Linda, but that Linda wouldn't talk to Lawrence. She was extremely pissed that Lawrence told Phineas that he actually would be getting a half-brother or sister. But as Lawrence looked across to her, he saw that she was talking to Isabella.

"So he really said that Mrs. Fletcher?"

"yes, and please, call me Linda."

"Wow, but I don't get it. Why'd it make you mad?"

"what do you mean by that Isabella?"

"I mean that, if the guy I liked, wanted me to do something with him, whether it be something like that, or just milk and cookies, I'd want to."

"First of all, you're far too young to be doing such intimate things, and second, I still don't follow."

"All I'm trying to say is that Lawrence loves you so much, that he wanted to do the nasty with you. He didn't mean to make you mad, or upset, he just wanted to show you how much he loves both you and Phineas. You because, well it's kinda obvious, but Phineas because he wanted a half-sibling."

"Wow, Isabella, I never thought of it that way."

"Well, when I'm right, I'm right….hey what is Ferb doing? He looks awfully mad."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologize for taking so freaking long to update. I just kind of got out of fanfiction for a little while, and when I started going back on, I kind of forgot about this story, and just stopped updating, all together, and I apologize for this. Also, I don't know when the next time I will update will be so I apologize for that. I will try harder to update though. Thanks J

The next morning, Ferb woke up almost completely forgetting what had happened the night before. Almost. He still felt hurt by what Phineas said, and he was glad he finally went away. He was also glad that nobody knew where he was. As he looked out the window he had a great view of Danville. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his new "guardian" talking to a platypus.

"Perry the platypus, what an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected I mean COMPLTLETY EXPECTED!"

Just then Perry looked over at Ferb, and Ferb looked over at Perry.

"What do you two know each other or something?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Well actually he's my-"

"It doesn't really matter I suppose. Anyways Perry, you may be wondering why I have a little green-haired boy staying in my humble home. And the reason is…well I don't know. Why ARE you here?" He asks Ferb

"Well, you see, me and my step-brother got into a gigantic fight last night, and I ran away. I felt as though nobody even appreciated me."

"Oh yeah? Well you never had to work as a lawn-gnome!"

Perry faced-palmed.

Candace woke up feeling awkward about that happened last night with little Suzy. She called Stacy to confront her about it.

"Hey Stace? It's me Candace."

"Candace, I know. I have caller I.D."

"Look I have a HUGE problem. You know what happened with me and Jeremy right?"

"Uh, duh! Everybody knows! Well except for Jeremy of course."

"That's the problem! Last night little Suzy told me that if I told Jeremy he would hate me and never speak to me again!"

"Come on Candace, I'm sure Jeremy isn't that kind of guy."

"Well he might be…"

"Come on Candace, he came back from PARIS because he missed you. He won't just leave you cause you're preggo with his baby."

"Well, I guess you might be right…but how do I tell him?"

"Just sit down with him, and calmly explain it to him."

"I'm not good with that."

"Oh! Or you could get your mom to talk to Jeremy's mom about it! They're friends right?"

"Stace! You're a genius!"

"Would you mind telling my mom that?"

Linda was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper when Lawrence walked in.

"Good morning Linda, darling!"

"Morning. Look, about what we talked about the other day-"

Then Candace came running into the room.

"Mom! Mom!"

"What NOW Candace?"

"You know how I'm preggo with Jeremy's baby?"

"YOUR WHAT?"

"I thought you knew!"

"I didn't! But I do now! When did this happen?"

"Never mind…."

Linda was completely confused, as Lawrence left the house.

Okay, so I know it wasn't great, but I haven't written it in a while :P I hoped you liked it anyways. Thanks for reading J


End file.
